1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display viewing system, an optical modulator and an image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a technology such as that described in Japanese Patent No. 3701355, for example, has become known that displays multiple video images on a single screen using time division scheme and that uses glasses with shutters that are synchronized to the timing of the displayed images in order to separate the multiple video images and recognize them individually. A technology such as that described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-1968-227498 is also known that realizes a stereoscopic display using the aforementioned technology by displaying parallax images that respectively correspond to the left and right eyes.